


Good Enough to Eat

by hit_that_target, MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cosmic Horror Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/pseuds/hit_that_target, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Unicron has his hunger satisfied and his horizons expanded.
Relationships: Micronus Prime/Unicron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_that_target](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way to a Monstrous All-Devourer’s Spark is Through His Stomach (Or Whatever It Is He Has In There)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911538) by [MeinongsJungleBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook). 



> Commission for and beta-ed by [hit_that_target](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_that_target/pseuds/hit_that_target)!

From the moment he came into being, Unicron had known one defining, overwhelming impulse: to consume. And so he did – he was driven inexorably towards anything that was in any sense Cybertronian, and irresistibly compelled to draw it into his ever-hungry maw. Micronus had certainly been no exception in that regard; Unicron had seen him as just another thing he absolutely had to eat, but Micronus had proven elusive, managing to sneakily slip from Unicron’s maw over and over. This would have been maddening, if not for the fact that Unicron now found himself with a steady stream of Cybertronian worlds to keep himself occupied. He would eat Micronus eventually, along with everything else Cybertronian, but first he’d deal with the much-easier-to-swallow planets that kept ending up in front of him.

Unicron had never been this well-fed before; he was used to long, dark stretches of millions of years of hunger and void in between his meals, in which the urge to eat itched at him endlessly with nothing within tens of thousands of lightyears that could even momentarily satiate it. Now that itch barely had a chance to surface, thanks to the endless courses of scrumptious worlds he was being treated to. Unicron had never really thought of things as “scrumptious” before; before this banquet he’d only really known two things – the overwhelming urge to eat, and the momentary relief of eating. Now there was so much food that Unicron could pass beyond relief and into appreciation; eating wasn’t just a respite, it was a pleasure. While anything Cybertronian was irresistible to his palette, thanks to these never-ending courses, he even came to realise that he had culinary preferences – metallic worlds were his favourites, but especially when they had spicy molten moons and scurrying, screaming little occupants that tried and failed to escape him. 

While Unicron gorged himself on endless goodies, he was vaguely aware that Micronus was there with him, just far enough out of reach that he wasn’t worth the effort going after when there were already delicious culinary delights right in front of him. At first, Unicron didn’t really think about Micronus being there beyond simply acknowledging that he was – deep thought wasn’t exactly his wheelhouse. But as the years wore on, Unicron started to make some connection between the fact that he now had this endless supply of delicious food, and Micronus’s continued presence. That then evolved into an understanding that Micronus’s continued presence was the reason he was now treated to this never-endling banquet. 

There were occasional breaks in between the infinite courses, in which Unicron turned his attention back towards trying to eat Micronus, and Micronus unfailing managed to evade him. Eventually, however, Unicron started to realise that if Micronus was the source of his food, eating him would mean this glorious banquet would come to end, and that realisation made him do something he’d never done before in his ancient existence – not immediately try to eat something Cybertronian that was in front of him. His hesitation only lasted a microsecond; the urge that had defined him quickly overrode his experiment in rational thought, and once again Micronus was slipping away from his hungry jaws. And yet, in each of these breaks between courses, Unicron managed to resist for just a bit longer, until eventually he was able to go minutes without trying to eat Micronus, even though there was no other food in front of him. In these minutes, Unicron was able to notice something else, the kind of thing that he never paid attention to before: Micronus seemed happy.

Unicron’s primal urge to eat Micronus warred against the rational understanding that he was the one who was supplying Unicron’s food, but eventually a third, entirely new feeling, entered the picture. Being around Micronus filled Unicron with a novel type of pleasure that he felt even when he wasn’t in the middle of eating; seeing Micronus happy caused Unicron to feel a joy that managed to almost even distract him from his hungry itch in those times between meals. Unicron understood that Micronus was the reason his long stretches of darkness and hunger were over, and as time went on, he started to understand many more things as well. In between his meals, once Unicron could resist trying to eat Micronus for long enough, Micronus would let him watch as he prepared his next course. Unicron mostly remained transfixed on the dish coming into being in front of him, but as he cooked, Micronus would cheerfully tell him stories and explain things to him, and occasionally Unicron was able to spare enough attention to take a little bit of what he was saying in.

The novel concepts became more interesting to Unicron the more he slowly learned, and as his understanding of the multiverse expanded, so did his vocabulary. Not that he actually said anything, because he didn’t really have any use for the new words he’d learnt. After all, “feed me” was very much an implicit understanding between him and Micronus by this point. Eventually, however, Unicron did come to comprehend a sentiment he realised he did want to express, along with the words to do just that.

After enthusiastically devouring a delectable metal and glass world with a pair of moons made of lava and ice, and scooping a few of the fleeing silicon-based lifeforms from the void of space into his maw, Unicron spoke for the first time in eons. His voice boomed like the blackest, coldest and deepest reaches of the emptiest void, echoing with the mind-rending promise of the entropic apocalypse that awaited all things.

“T̵̖͈͓̑̈́͒̂͆͛̒̀̀͛͂̽̿͘͠H̴̨̢̡̼͈̯͉̋̊͂́̀̌̚̚A̷̡̨̛͍͙͎̥̙̻̝̬̠͕̻̖̐͗͆̓̈́̐̿̊̈́͑̎̇Ñ̷͉͔̜̩̜̪̯̯̗̾̿̎̄Ķ̸̝̮̘̋̂͂̔̄́͂͐̾̓͌̚ ̴̥͈̥͇̖̣͋̎̈́̈̅̽͋ͅY̷̛̱̲̩͖̭̯̰̼͕̰͈͈̹̘̫̽͌͝O̵̡̘̩̼̅Ư̴̡̛̺͔̗͇̖̖̳͈̓̊̈́̑̎́͑͑̉,” he said.

Micronus’s face lit up with absolute delight and overwhelming excitement at the sound of Unicron’s words, and the next thing Unicron knew, Micronus had launched himself across the safe distance he usually kept between them, and pressed their mouths together in an emotional kiss. Unicron’s shock managed to overwhelm even his primal instinct to eat anything that got anywhere near his mouth, and by the time it had passed, Micronus had pulled away to gaze at him with adoring optics, an enormous smile stretched across his face. 

It occurred to Unicron that that was the closest he’d ever come to successfully eating Micronus, and it was because Micronus had flung himself at him, instead of cleverly slipping away like so many times before. Unicron’s fundamental urge, his reason for being, had been to consume all things Cybertronian, but his experiences with Micronus had thrown the Chaos Bringer into chaos, by making him fight against his defining desire to completely consume all Cybertronian things. But as he tasted the lingering residue of Micronus on his lips, he thought that perhaps this was a compromise he could happily live with. He could reconcile an eternity of holding back from eating someone Cybertronian, if he continued to get these sweet little tastes.


End file.
